One More Night
by hotchner077
Summary: Clyde and Emily have a 'special' relationship and Clyde has enough. But can he tell Emily what he really wants or will he be distracted yet again. Songfic 'One More Night' by Maroon 5.


**A/N: So here is a new oneshot for you guys. It is a Clyde/Emily songfic and I suppose it is a bit OOC. When I heard this song I really wanted to do a fanfic based on it. I originally thought of Hotch/Emily but it didn't really work so I decided on Clyde/Emily. I personally think that they could of had some kind of relationship when before Emily went to the BAU, but this is only my opinion. And if you don't like or agree with this pairing I suggest that you don't bother reading this. Anyone who does read it, enjoy and I'd appreciate reviews for my first songfic. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters and I do not own the song 'One More Night' by Maroon 5. **

* * *

One More Night

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Clyde awoke to a warm body pressed against him. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, remembering the events of the night before. It was pretty amazing, mind blowing even.

He had slept with Emily, Emily Prentiss his co-worker, again. She had joined Interpol about two years ago and around a year later they had both fallen into a 'friends-with-benefits' relationship. Clyde couldn't even remember how it had begun. It's not that he didn't like Emily and what they had, he did but he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep this up.

He felt Emily shift beside him and she lifted her head from his bare chest, her arm still loosely around his waist. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning," she murmured, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She then untangled herself from him and pulled her naked body out of the bed. It was the same routine every time, Emily went around the room collecting her clothes moving to the bathroom to change. Clyde would then get up to pull on a shirt and sweat pants.

They would both head downstairs to get breakfast. Emily always made breakfast, cereals, toast, maybe some pancakes, coffee just the way he liked it. It was kind of odd like they were in a real relationship, his girlfriend making breakfast for him. But it wasn't and it probably never would be.

They always chatted as they ate, avoiding any talk of work. Emily would tell him about a new outfit she got and how she was getting on in her new yoga class. Clyde would talk about a new book he had finished reading or a new television show he had started watching.

When breakfast was finished, Emily got up to get her coat, bag and her car keys. They always stood in the hall to say goodbye with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Clyde thought this might be a good opportunity to talk to her about what they were doing but she cut him off explaining that she had to go home to get ready for work and that she'd talk to him later.

She opened the door and swept out, turning once more to smile back at him and then she was gone. Clyde was left standing in his hallway wondering what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

It was over two weeks since Clyde had last heard from Emily. At work they were professional, Easter and Prentiss and neither of them ever mentioned their 'special' relationship. Although Clyde felt that they should stop what they were doing, he couldn't help feeling disappointed that she hadn't contacted since that night. If she had rang him a few days later he would have no problem telling her no, but now...now he craved her. No, his body craved her, needed her.

But he had to stand up and say no, no he would not do this anymore he wanted out. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket to check if it was important. It was a text from Emily.

'You up for tonite? ;)'

He looked across his desk over towards her and saw her working diligently, not looking over in his direction at all. She probably just expected that he'd just accept as usual and she'd show up at his place tonight for the same thing again. No, today would be different. He would tell her that she couldn't come over tonight or any night.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Prentiss. I need to talk to you." She looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and he nearly regretted this. "Sure, what do you want to talk to me about?" As if she didn't know, she sent him a text not five minutes ago!

He lowered his voice leaning down so that his mouth was nearly level with her ear. "Can we discuss this somewhere else maybe?" he proposed. She nodded and stood up. "Outside, round the back."

Clyde followed her out until she stopped at the back of the Interpol building. "So, what is so important that you wanted to talk all the way out here?" She stood with her arms folded, supporting her weight on one hip. Clyde gulped, she was being her bossy self and this was going to be harder than he had first thought.

"Well...it's about tonight," he started, reaching his hand around to scratch the back of his neck. Emily immediately relaxed. "Oh it's ok if it doesn't suit tonight, we can arrange another night." She smiled at him, her perfect teeth and delectable lips. He was caught in a trance.

"Clyde? You ok?" Emily waved her hand in front of his face and laughed when he snapped out of it. "Oh yeah sorry, no it's not that I'm busy tonight it's..." he paused to look at her. How could he phrase this nicely? "Sorry Emily but we can't do this anymore. The sex was great though." That just didn't sound right.

"What is it Clyde?" She was getting impatient now. "Erm...I was just...I was wondering." He paused to take a breath. "I was wondering what time are you're coming because I'm planning on getting a take away and I was wondering if you'd like me to order you something?" Oh wow, that didn't come out right at all! Why couldn't he say it? "Because you don't want to say it," a voice in the back of his head said which he ignored.

Emily smiled at him again. "Oh no that's ok, it'll be the usual time around eleven so you don't need to get me anything," She patted his arm as she passed him "See you tonight Clyde."

* * *

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

Clyde was pacing in his apartment like he had been for the last ten minutes. What was he going to do? He had to try and talk to her tonight and let her down gently. He had to, they couldn't continue like this. So when she came in, he would just tell her straight away.

He heard the knock on the door and he turned to check the clock, 11:05 same as the last time and every time. He moved to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. The person who stood on the other side took his breath away. Emily stood there in front of him in a long coat that came to her mid thigh and he wondered if she had anything on under it. Her beautiful dark hair was curled and her fringe skimmed across her forehead. Then she smiled at him and he noticed that her lips were a dark red colour, his favourite. She tilted her head. "Can I come in?"

Unable to speak Clyde simply nodded and moved out of her way to let her into his apartment. She walked past him, swinging her hips which made him bite his bottom lip. He turned to close the door and to get his breath back before turning to her again. "Eh..Emily, I wanted to talk to you about" "About what?" Emily cut him off, turning to face him her hands working at the buttons on her coat.

Clyde couldn't help it, he was staring at her hands making their way down her coat. "Eh...I don't...I want..." Emily giggled at his stuttering which caused him to blush. "I have a surprise for you Clyde, do you want me to show it to you?" She looked at him, pouting slightly and her big brown eyes staring into his. "Yeah, sure if you want," Clyde replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Emily popped the last button on her coat before slowly opening it and letting it drop to the floor. Clyde's eyes nearly burst out of his head. There stood Emily in nothing but a red lace bra and matching underwear. She smiled seductively at him. "You like?" twirling around to give him a full view of her outfit.

This time Clyde couldn't even manage a nod, he could only start at the beauty in front of him. She slowly walked up to him and slipped her arms around his neck. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she whispered in his ear, sucking on his earlobe. Clyde quickly shook his head and she turned her head to press her lips against hers. He could tell her in the morning, he told himself as her tongue invaded his mouth.

She pulled him towards his bedroom, his hands all over her perfect curves and his lips moving across her jaw line and neck. As she opened the door and entered the room, she reached round to unclip her bra he murmured against her neck "One more night."

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die, T__hat I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times,  
But I'll only stay with you one more night _

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Don't forget to review and I'll hopefully have some new stuff for you all soon. Thanks.**


End file.
